Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by Bitch-Please357
Summary: I've never believed in love. Love that consumes you. It is wrong to believe in something you've never felt, right? I'm afraid that every moment I'm with him, my beliefs will change. What stings the most is every time he looks at me, all he sees is my twin. And that's all he'll ever see. It's really my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to take her place... AU/AH DE
1. Prologue

**[A/N: So yeah, I know that this idea is used A LOT of time for our favorite couple but I just couldn't help myself! It's going to be your usual 'Elena Katherine twin swap lives' drama.**

**This has been in my head for ****_months _****now! I just had to get it down already!**

**Okay so I should get to the story already.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

Elena's POV

"Lena!" Katherine Pierce waved, directing me to sit down at the table with her.

I slid onto the seat opposite Katherine.

"My own twin sister," I stated for like the millionth time this summer. "I cannot believe it."

"Believe it sister," Katherine joked with an odd high-pitch voice.

The summer had gone just as fast as it started…

* * *

_Katherine's POV (FLASHBACK)_

_"Mom, don't worry! I'm at London, not Bangladesh!" I spoke irritably into my HTC._

_"I know honey. I'm just worried that the adoption bomb we dropped on you isn't too—" Miranda Pierce, my 'oh-so' mother started in a tender, motherly voice only to be interrupted by my harsh one._

_"You know what 'mom'," I started, emphasizing the word _mom_ "I really don't want to talk about this and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you or dad so stop bothering me and just drop it!" I snapped as I hung up._

_Normal people would instantly feel guilty for speaking to your own mother like that. Well a) I'm not normal and b) she's not my mother._

_It had only been a few weeks my parents dropped the bomb on me; that I was adopted. They didn't even tell me actually, I found my birth certificate so they had to explain as the name of my parents was not the name on the certificate._

_Ugh! Stupid Parents!_

_But here's the kick; they told me there was another. A twin._

_It took me a long time to track her down. And thank god it was a 'her' because one brother is bad enough!_

_It was quite a challenge to track her down but I eventually found her, with some help. All I had to do is search a birth certificate the same date and same parents; I literally done leaps of joy when I found out that we were practically doppelgängers! Except, of course she had paler skin than me. Can't really blame her, have you seen the weather down here!?_

_ She goes by the name of Elena Gilbert. Pretty name for a pretty face; after all, she is my twin._

_She lived more over to the east of London, a place called Dagenham._

_My parents don't know where or who she is so I take it they're quite confused I decided to spend my summer holidays across the Atlantic. Serves them right._

_I dragged my Louis Vuitton suitcase by the handle; the wheels fitting easily to the indents on the Heathrow Airport floor._

_I knew I looked awesome, no point in hiding it. I was wearing Skin-tight, black leather jeans with a royal blue silk tank top hugging my body and a glossy leather jacket._

_The 5 inch heels of my boots hit the pavement as the skin-piercing air got in contact of my skin._

_God! No cabs! Too bad I have no family members from London to send a car._

_Wait, that's not true!_

_I was already sitting in the train (also known as a 'tube' here)._

_I had to travel to the other freaking end of London! It took half an hour until the very annoying voice of a posh lady finally called out: _

_"Next stop…Becontree Station."_

* * *

_Elena's POV_

_I jumped off of the red, double-decker bus as I walked along the side-walk._

_I live with my best friend, Rose. Well not technically 'live,' my names not on the lease but I stay there all the time._

_I haven't seen my 'parents' (John and Isobel Gilbert) in months! I know, WEIRD! _

_I don't think they even noticed I was gone._

_They told me I was adopted as soon as I learnt how to talk! If it's not obvious, I'm one of those 'rebellious' teens (explains the red streak in my hair)._

_I am practically on my own. I have a job at a café down at Tower hill, on the coast of river Thames. Rose along my side 24-7 but I'm not complaining._

_To be honest, I'm pretty much living the life of a College graduate. A very poorly College Graduate. It's better than living as a loner child with no friends to have fun. I like to think of myself as independent and it's really working for me._

_I fished inside my purse to look for my iPhone (which took me 4 months' pay-check thank you!) and dialed for Rose._

_"Rose! Where the fuck are you!? Manager's going to first kill you, then resurrect you and then kill you again!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Rose's sleepy voice returned_

_"Uh… it's noon dumbass," I replied, awaiting a huge panic-attack._

_"No it isn't." Play the in denial car? Fine by me. _

_"Uh…yes, it is."_

_"No, it isn't!" She just sounded denial now. "Crap, crap, crap." She mumbled followed by some curses._

_I just let out a weak giggle. Classic Rose._

_I walked down the semi-crowded streets with the sun beating down at me. This type of weather is really rare for this stupid city. Oh well, pretty sure it's gonna be raining cats and dog in a few days. I swear this city is freaking bipolar! I can't wait for just a year's time before I could go for good._

_I was wearing a cotton, red dress mid-thigh with ankle boots and semi see-through tights. Not really the most up-to-date fashion but I'm not really getting £1000 a month am I?_

_I arrived at the restaurant and got to work. I hate having to work at the age of 17 but have to be prepared for college._

* * *

_Katherine's POV_

_Apparently, she worked at this cafe not far away, so I guess I had a first stop._

_Ugh! Can you imagine getting a job at 17?_

_Oh well, I walked into the cafe, wearing a short, baby blue summer dress with stiletto heels._

_My eyes scanned the place but no sign of anyone looking remotely close to me._

_I figured I should just sit down and see if anyone else would come out. With my luck, after about 2 minutes since I sat there, a 5 foot 5 ish girl with a waitress uniform and a pixie styled hair came up behind me to take my order while I was getting my phone out of my bag. She tapped my shoulder to get my attention._

_"Hi, I'm Rose," She started cheerfully as my head spun around "May I get your-"_

_Rose stood perplexed mid-sentence. "Elena! What are you doing, you should be working!" Rose whispered so the manager won't hear._

_Bingo._

_"First, I'm not Elena but I would like to know where she is." I tried to get to the point as well as I could._

_"Oh…Uh...Um...O…okay." She stuttered and shoved her notepad in her apron and stalked away._

_I waited a few minutes until i saw the same girl dragging someone by the fore arm towards the table. Her head was currently turned away, much to my displeasure but I knew it was Elena. She finally turned around and met my gaze. Sure enough, i was right._

* * *

_Elena's POV_

"So…did you talk to john and Isobel yet?" Katherine asked me as I ordered.

"What is there to talk about? Unless it's a matter of life and death, I'm not facing the gruesome twosome," I replied swiftly with a light British accent.

"Aw, someone's in a bad mood?" Katherine mimicked as she pouted.

"Well, duh! My recently discovered twin sister is leaving going away and leaving me to my misery!" I whined, obviously not liking her departure.

"Don't pout sis. You will be the last relative to see me in months." Katherine blurted out as I almost choked on my salad.

"Come again for big fudge?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…there is this guy" She started day-dreaming, "And my parents don't approve so he asked me to run away with him and I…accepted…"

"Are you serious Kat?" I exclaimed, throwing mu arms in the air, causing us some attention from other customers. "Alright what are you on? Cocaine? Heroine?"

"Don't worry! I'll be back by the end of senior year!" Wait, what?

"SENIOR YEAR! You are gonna run away for a year!?" Yep, she's crazy.

"And it's not like they'll notice I'm gone" What?

_Was she delusional or what? _"Look, my parents barely know I exist, _they _won't notice if I'm gone but your parents sound caring," I tried.

"Caring? They hid the fact that I'm _adopted_ Elena. At least your parents told you."

"Not my point. Your parents would definitely notice if you're gone for a freaking year." I pointed out the obvious, immediately regretting the answer I was about to get from her.

"Not unless there is someone posing as me…" Katherine sing-songed, clearly hinting something I _do not_ wanna hear.

It took a second to set in what she was talking about until it hit me like a ton of bricks. That's a lot of bricks.

"Hell-to-the-no!"

Oh I meant it! It sounded so confusing! What if I get caught? And from what I know of Katherine, a) Her life is really complicated and b) she never jokes.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Haven't you ever watched parent trap?" Katherine tried to convince

"Are you joking!?" Well, it was worth a shot.

"Hun, I never joke." See what I'm talking about?

"Um, what about college applications!? And GCSE?" Okay, if I wasn't making a scene then, I'm definitely am making a scene now.

"Come on, I thought I taught you better! Don't act like you haven't already done your tests last year."

She was right. A level students get to send in their college applications and do their tests a year early than some people. With my results, I have a care free ride to Oxford or Cambridge.

No point in denying it. "Fine, you caught me." But doesn't give me any other reason to give in now does it? "But still not going to do it," I called out as I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on! Please! I really like this guy," She pleaded. "You always said you envied my family and friends."

"Well I didn't say 'envy' exactly," I tried to steer the conversation but failed.

"Don't you dare change the subject, missy!" Katherine snapped at her.

And it took 2 hours of convincing and 7 glasses of scotch to change my mind.

This is going to be a hell of a year…

* * *

**[A/N: So… what do ya think?**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**If you want a better 'vision' of what both Elena and Katherine look like and wear, the outfits they first appear as is on my profile.**

**So, that's it, tell me if i should continue and leave a review. Pretty Please?] **


	2. How to Be a Bitch

**[A/N: So I decided to continue it. Yay.**

**So in this chapter, I'm gonna make Elena try to be bitchy but nice at the same time. We can't make her Katherine's double now can we. (Pun intended.)**

**So… Shall we?]**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

~How to Be a Bitch~

* * *

Elena POV-

I walked down the airport, already the pit in my stomach getting twice the size as normal. I was wearing Katherine's cloths, obviously. I asked her if I could wear my cloths but no (even I can't argue with that one). I was wearing an aqua, ruffle dress coming up to mid-thigh with a stylish navy blazer folded up to my elbow. Big difference from my old wardrobe (well, duffel bag) but oh well, at least she let me keep the highlights. She said her mum (oh wait: _mom) _would freak but just ended the discussion with an _"Oh, don't worry, they saw it coming."_

I was supposed to meet her here after I landed but I guess she's running late. We had to take separate planes because the mystery boy is apparently taking her to a different state. God am I so over boys! After Matt; my best guy friend from my childhood, we dated because I felt like I owed it to him to give us a chance but it ended badly, I sorta gave up.

I dragged my suitcase to the waiting room as I took my shades off.

After 10 minutes, her flight landed and soon, she was seen scurrying out of the luggage check.

"There she is." I snuck up behind her whilst she was trying to find her luggage.

"Elena! I have to say, your cloths are _extremely _comfortable." Katherine commented in her normal, devilish tone. Which, luckily I had gotten used to.

"So, do you have it?" I asked eagerly, after all, I didn't wait at a dull airport for nothing.

My question seemed to get Katherine's attention as she reached into her bag "Oh yes!" With that, she got a HUGE binder out and handed it to me.

"This has all the information I need?" I asked sceptically.

"Yep," Katherine started, popping the 'p' "All my friends, the dos and don'ts, my parents, even which shades of eye shadow you need to use."

I stared at the binder. No wonder it's so big.

"Catch" Katherine said out of the blue as she chucked a pair off car keys to my direction.

I catch it with my two hands as she got the last of her stuff.

I rolled my eyes as I glimpse the clock. "I gotta go good luck with your boy-toy."

"I will." She flashed her usual smirk. "Call me!" I heard her scream as I was already near the exit.

I stepped out the thresholds of the airport as the sun seared into my skin. I got my sunglasses out again and searched for Katherine's car.

* * *

Thankfully, Katherine had put the address of the house on the first page of her binder so that wasn't too bad since I done drivers Ed in my year 10 (also known as _the 11__th__ grade_ here) and knew how to read basic directions (duh!).

The house wasn't too bad either. Oh who am I kidding?! It's a freaking mansion! It was a two-story house on its own. It had cream wood paneling with some highlights colored in a shade of blue the ocean is after a storm.

I walk up to the steps of the porch, still mesmerized by the beauty of the house and presses on the doorbell. I instantly regretted that action. _Why on earth would Katherine have to knock at her own home!?_

The clicking sound of the door open snapped me out of my thought off my stupidity. The door flew open and revealed a boy with brown hair. He stood looking at me quizzically, making my heart beat louder.

"What did you buy from London? Manors" He finally spoke after a second of silence. He turned around and started walking away. "Nice hair by the way sis." He added as he entered the living room.

It finally clicked. He was obviously Jeremy (the 'oh so' annoying) brother Katherine spoke of once.

I take a deep breath as I step through the thresholds. That's it, no backing out now.

I walked into the huge living room and took the scene in.

Jeremy was on the couch playing lame video games; Katherine's mom, Miranda, was fixing the library and her dad, Grayson, was trying to distract Jeremy from whatever game he was playing. It was funny how normal and care-free they looked; almost making I forget everything about Katherine and twins crap. Almost

I let out a soft chuckle as 'dad' got all up in Jeremy's face making him loose concentration on his game and press all the wrong buttons.

"Katherine! Honey! You're home!" Miranda put the last book on the shelf and approached me with open arms.

She hugged me a motherly hug as I awkwardly hug back.

"Ah, Katherine; good to have you back home" Grayson stood up from the couch as Miranda pulled up.

"There is so much you need to tell us!" Miranda got hold of my now week shoulders to look at my appearance. "Like what's up with the hot new haircut."

I smiled slightly. _In your face Katherine!_

"I hate to be a party-pooper but what did we say about highlights?" She continued in a, now, serious voice. With that simple question, I was now put on the spotlight as everyone except Jeremy was staring at me.

"Uh…um…I'm sorry?" It was like I had 'not Katherine' written on my forehead!

Miranda flinched a little at my lame answer but recovered.

"Oh what kind of mother am i? You had a long flight; you should go up and rest. Caroline and Bonnie would be here in an hour or so." She spoke in a slightly strained voice, as if I was some sensitive snow globe threatening to fall.

"Okay, thanks mom." I slightly stuttered but left quick enough to not catch a glimpse of their expressions.

"What was that about?" Miranda joined Grayson.

"I'm not really sure…" He replied as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I'm going for crack." Jeremy mock answered.

"Jeremy!" both parents scolded.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I mumble as I find Katherine's room.

I gasp as I walk in.

It was HUGE!

The walls were painted a medium shade off purple with flower indents. There were 3 doors leading out; 1 of course would be the exit, the second one is I'm thinking the bathroom and the third one must be a closet since there are none in the room.

I fell down on the bed and let the situation sink in.

The panic finally started to rush in my system. _What am I going to do? What if they find out? 1 year is a long time. What if they don't like the new Katherine? What if they call the police on me!?_

Questions were running in my head and giving me a bad migraine.

I just have to recap on what to do…

* * *

_Flashback-_

_I'm actually doing this… _

_For some reason that sounded more like a question than a statement._

_I was pacing through my room in utter panic as Katherine was reading the latest magazine on my bed whilst giving me her undivided attention but her eyes remaining on the magazine. _

_"I also do this pout, if you wanna play me, you'll have to master it." Katherine flipped a page of her magazine._

_I sighed in expiration and run my hands through my brown locks "Fine, what does it look like?" I asked._

_She just dropped the magazine and sat up straight with her legs curled underneath her. She just pouted like a deceiving snake that was stalking it's pray. Yep, that's my sister._

_I copied her actions as I sat opposite her._

_"Good. Now say what I say…" She ordered "You'll never get away with it." She spoke with a fraction of a giggle and a double dose of mischievousness._

_"You'll never get away wi-" I tried but halfway through broke out into laughter; all the panic washing away._

_Katherine just stared at me as I threw my head back in laughter. She soon couldn't help it and started to join in with the laughter._

_After a while, it died down to slight giggles._

_"Look, if you really wanna be me, just follow one simple advice." Katherine started._

_"Yeah and what will that be?" I put my elbows on the bed to support my weight._

_"Be a bitch."_

* * *

_Be a bitch. Okay._

I made up the courage to get up from the super comfy water-bed. I walked up to the full length mirror and took deep breaths.

"Okay," I took another encouraging breath in "I can do this!"

I stared back in the mirror and switched my inner 'Katherine mode' on.

* * *

1 Hour 45 Minutes Later

I fell back on the bed, staring up the ceiling yet once again.

_This is so exhausting!_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was a picture painted on it saying 'Kat.' There were decorations surrounding it like an ivy trail wrapped around some of the letters and silver sparkles sprayed on with blood-red hearts scattered around. Thanks to my perfect eye-sight, I noticed a signature: Miranda Pierce; and a little note saying _Katherine Pierce: 6 months._

I immediately felt tears brimming in my eye. Without a nanosecond of hesitation, it fell across my cheek, leaving a hot trail of salty water as it dropped down.

_I never deserved this._

_I was supposed to be across my sister on the dinner table, playing some random game; my dad was supposed to be in front of the TV, watching the news whilst threatening to get his gun out to our boyfriends; my mom was supposed to make dinner for her kids and husband whilst humming the song on the radio._

_For the past 17 years I have avoided my 'so-called' parents while they barely realize I got anything to eat until I was old enough to go to school and meet Rose; while they realize I was gone every day; heck! While they realize I'm gone now!_

_Katherine got it all. _

_Caring parents, loving sibling, awesome home; you name it!_

My train of depressing thoughts got cut off by a knock at the door.

"Kat! You in there!?" a girl (I'm guessing either Caroline or Bonnie; Katherine's best friends).

I quickly got into Katherine mode and lazily replied "Yeah, just a minute." I jumped off of the bed as quick as I can and got the huge binder of my bag, the tears all forgotten.

I got it out and quickly tried to find them on it to know how to act around them.

_Damn you Katherine!_ I thought as I realized this was alphabetically ordered by last name._ Shit, shit, shit!_ I tried to think of a surname from Katherine and tried to remember.

Suddenly it popped in my head.

I searched the binder for a Bennet and scanned the page before going to Forbes. After I read all the information quickest I could; I headed to the mirror and rubbed all the tears away.

"Come on Kat!" A different voice came from behind the door.

I quickly fixed my hair and opened the door, plastering a smirk on my face before reaching for the door. In a flash, the blonde ran for me and wrapped her arms around me. I was slightly taken aback but soon awkwardly hugged back.

Soon enough she pulled back "How dare you go to EUROPE without telling us!?" She (assuming she's Caroline from the blonde hair) walked into the room followed by Bonnie.

"Uh… hello too Caroline." _I'm just assuming Katherine would make sarcastic remarks._

We three our way to the bed to 'gossip;' _Lord let me survive!_

"So… what have I missed?" I ask. Hopefully it'll keep 'em busy.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

"Oh my god! Amy Bradley got a boob-job!?" Technically I have no idea who this Amy is but I just figured I should act surprised.

"Mhm." Caroline replied whilst shaking her head yes at my reaction.

"Ha, _she'll never get away with it_," I say exactly like Katherine said before; I bit back a giggle from thinking about Katherine's training "Everyone would soon find out."

"Yeah, especially if _you_ know about it." Bonnie added slightly dryly. I remember her column in Katherine's binder that she's kind off the rebellious one in her group.

"For all you know, I might not even do anything about it." I replied honestly, what could I even do, it's none of my business.

"Please Katherine. We've been friends for what? 15 years? We know you." Caroline defended

I had to bite back a grin when she said 'We know you.'

"You never know, a summer can change people." I spoke vaguely as I smirked at the inside joke.

"Whatever Kat," Caroline passes, still not convinced which just made me mad. "Okay so we saved the best gossip for last…" She said with an evil smirk upon her face.

"Oh my god is it the Rebekah thing?" Bonnie joined in the conversation followed by Caroline shaking her head yes.

"Somebody tell me already!" I exclaimed followed by some soft giggles.

Caroline and Bonnie joined in but looked at each other with a surprised glance.

"Okay so… wait for it…" What could be so big that could make a perky blonde stutter "wait…"

Bonnie finally got tired and blurted out "REBEKAH SLEPT WITH DAMON!"

Bonnie and Caroline stared at me, awaiting an answer. My heart beat sped up as I realized I was put in the spotlight once again only this time, there was no out. I bit my lower lip like a deer in headlights. I finally realized they were still waiting for an answer.

"…So…?" I panicked okay!

They shared another confused glance as they looked back at me "Um… what do you mean 'so?'?" Bonnie asked with an even more confused glance.

_Shit._

"I kinda expected a bigger response when you find out that your enemy since freshmen year slept with your back-and-forth ex who's still completely in love with you and who you can't stand with anyone else."

_Back-and-forth? Katherine's life is more complicated than Katherine!_

"Bitch!" I finally came to my senses and figured Katherine wouldn't be too happy with the news.

They all sighed (it sounded like fake relieve).

"Well the old Katherine is back people!" Bonnie announced with a hint of sarcasm which I probably shouldn't have noticed.

"Wow we need to take you to London more often! You actually turned less of a bitch!" Caroline exclaimed with traces of giggles.

_I'm guessing bitch is a compliment around here._

"Come on Kat, what's the boy's name?" Bonnie asked, almost making me think she's not being sarcastic.

I opened my mouth to deny but got interrupted by Caroline.

"Oh! I bet it's Prince Harry!" Caroline looked WAY more 'loose' and fun than when she walked through the door!

"Guys! I'm still here you know!" I shouted over they're laughter.

"Okay so you wanna head up to the grill Kat?" Bonnie asked coolly.

_Grill?_

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

We walked and talked around the streets like we ruled the town of mystic falls.

They told me I had to get changed and wear something dressy. They picked out a casual light pink, metallic dress coming just past mid-thigh. I guess it was okay. I just thought that Katherine always had to wear something dressy when going to the 'grill.' Boy was I wrong!

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the super packed grill yelled as Caroline, Bonnie and I entered.

_Wow, Katherine must be popular! Almost everyone from school I guessed was here!_

"Welcome back!" Caroline and Bonnie shouted and looked at the taken back expression on my face.

I was going to say something nice and thankful like I usually would've but I thought against it.

"What are you waiting for?" I say with the evilest smirk I could make (still not half as evil as Katherine I suppose) and drag them into the dancing crowd.

After 15 minutes of dancing, a game of never have I ever and another 10 minutes of dancing, I felt my phone vibrate.

I fished it out my purse and saw the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Caroline shouted (and I mean SHOUTED) over the music as she noticed the surprised look on my face.

"Oh just Prince Harry" I joked as I walked out of the crowd into the back ally where nobody could hear.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you called!" I hushed into the phone so nobody would be able to hear me.

_"Well you better! I'm half way to Minnesota already." Her relaxed voice replied._

My eyes widened at the discovery of her destination "Minnesota!?" I accidentally shouted but hushed myself "What were you thinking?!" I snapped at her in just above whisper into the phone.

_"I was thinking that he was cute and head over heels for me! Well, bent over backwards makes more sense."_ I could just hear the smirk.

I filled her in on all the gossip I heard from Caroline and Bonnie.

_"BITCH!" _I hear Katherine's response after hearing about that Rebeana, no, Rihanna. Whatever! That girl and that boy who slept with each other to piss Katherine off.

I also found out that everyone knows about Katherine's adoption. Huh, word does go fast around here.

_"I hate her now! If she comes up to you, bitch her so bad!" _Katherine ordered.

"I'll try but I gotta say, not much of a bitch here."

_"You'll do fine. Oh well, gotta go. Take care."_

"Bye Kat."

With that, I walked back inside, after the trail of the music.

I walked back in and couldn't recognize ANYONE!

Who can blame me?

I just walked into the crowd trying to find either Bonnie or Caroline.

Instead, I see a blonde girl walking up to me.

She was pretty I guess. If she didn't wear that much make up she'd actually look really good but that's what we get for living in this generation and this country. She had long; straight hair with the first strands curled and was wearing a tight, ruby dress with black high heels.

Instantly, the crowd parted like the red sea and everyone went quiet. The DJ took the hint and turned the music to a halt.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't little Miss Queen Bee?" She teased with a medium Australian accent.

I knew instantly who she was. Katherine wanted bitch, she'll get bitch.

"Rebeana was it? No! It was Rihanna!" I teased back and instantly throwing the smirk off her face. It wasn't a lie though, I really wasn't sure.

She opened her mouth to throw a witty come-back but that wasn't an option this case. Well, a option in my case.

"No wait! Don't tell me! It's Roseanna isn't it?" I continued with a playful smile on my face. "No? Don't worry; I'll just call you the blonde Barbie I can care less about."

The traces of shock on her face made me do cart wheels of joy. Maybe I could be a bitch after all.

"Aw Kat," She started, taking some steps towards me, "Got some new tricks when swimming across the Atlantic to Big Ben?" She said with her accent still in place. "I mean, I would've done the same thing if I found out I wasn't good enough to be raised with my birth parents." Rebekah just stepped a line too far.

I heard a few gasps in the audience.

Bitch mode: on.

"Aw Rebekah!" I copied back with the sweetest voice I could think of (oh it was sweet). "I'm here because my '_parents'_ want me here" I started using air quotes on parents. "You're just an apology from the condom factory reminding your parents of their biggest blonde mistake."

A few "Woooo!"s shot out from the audience as I inched closer to her.

"An advice for next time Bekah; think of your insults before you wanna come up to me and loose like all the other time."

_I'm just assuming that Katherine always won. I mean, SHE'S KATHERINE!_

"Now if you don't mind… I have better things to do than humiliate you." I continued with a smile and walking away into the crowd.

There was an instant pathway made as I clicked my heels making my way. There starts a round of applause as I make my way down the path.

_Maybe being Katherine won't be so bad. _That was of course I found out about the Damon half of the story…

**[A/N: Okay I know this chapter was a load of nothing but still! Thanks for all the notifications! So what do ya think? Still want me to continue?**

**If you've read the reviews, there were some technical difficulties with them. The first one is a) ignore TheRangomGal42's review, she's my sister and she was actually the beta for my prologue. Also ignore ImAnnaCullen's reviews too, that's her twilight account. So really, just ignore all the reviews saying 'your sister's penggggg.'**

**Well, bye now.**

**P.S: The dress Elena wore to the party is on my profile.]**

**Next Chapter- Damon gets his introduction and he and Elena meet. Elena also has to get through her first day of school without blowing her cover.**

**Feedback is love people**


	3. Prove It

**[A/N: So, i got nothing to say really so let's get on with the chapter, shall we?]**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

~Prove It~

* * *

Damon POV-

Awesome.

That's probably the first word that came in mine (or anyone else's) mind when they think of my life.

I was the crush of every girl in Mystic High; the quarterback of the school football team and above all I practically ruled everyone's social lives.

I got everything I wanted and the worst thing in my life would probably be being legal guardian to my little brother.

OH! And of course Katherine Pierce.

Katherine was like my crush from way back into elementary school. Of course I was -am- madly in love with her; dated her even. But something…um…came up. Sure we had our scheduled backslides. We have this sort of game. It started about a month after we broke up. I was still madly (more than I'm proud off) in love with her and needed to know if she felt anything back. It was quite simple actually; first I sleep with a random girl, next I wait until its top gossip and lastly, Katherine came knocking on my door and BOOM! One night stand.

That was just the beginning. It went back and forth for the last 3-4 years. We usually have A LOT more one night stands during summer because there's no school in the way but not this time. Apparently she went to London. Freakin London!

I knew I had to get her back for that. I didn't see any better way than to sleep with her rival: Rebekah Mikealson.

Well, eh. I've had better sex.

I just can't wait to see her reaction when school starts in a few hours. I've already heard about the infamous 'cat-fight' at the grill. My only regret was not going to that damn party.

Well today is going to be mildly amusing. I just hope this got Katherine's attention. Oh who am I kidding? Of course this would get her attention!

If it didn't then whoever that is, it's defiantly not Katherine.

* * *

Elena POV-

The sun peeked through the horizon followed by the annoying beeping of my alarm. To my displeasure: I fell asleep at 2am last night. I came home at 12 o'clock and spent 2 freaking hours reading through the binder!

Okay, I know Katherine's my sister and that's she is really helping me out and stuff but I have to say… She's such a SLUT! I know it sounds really harsh and it kills me with guilt even thinking about it! But you gotta admit! I mean, with every guy in the binder there is an option saying:

**Slept with him: [Yes/No]**

To make it worse, most were circled yes. Most were _one night stands_ but there were still dozens of other weird stuff. Out of everything, the weirdest 'back-story' would have to be the story of Damon Salvatore… Apparently they used to date but broke up. Apparently he still had feelings for her and Katherine was bored and hated seeing him with other people for some strange reason. Apparently they are both in a seriously messed up school where rumor goes fast. I should prepare myself because from now on, I'm a part of it.

Well I can see why Katherine and this Damon guy are attracted to each other. On his 'personality' column, it was basically summed into two words, emotionless and selfish. Oh well, all I know is that on the advice column, it only said one thing: _STAY AWAY!_

That's all I need to know.

I dragged myself out of the super comfy bed and started brainstorming on…

A) How on earth am I supposed to find a suitable outfit to wear on the first day of school in Katherine's GIANT walk-in closet?

B) How I'm supposed to avoid her family?

* * *

All POV-

Elena had finally come to a decision of a yellow ruffle, singlet dress; coming up to mid-thigh, 4 inch yellow heels and a thin, long-sleeved cardigan that just came above the hem of the dress.

She already knew that, that was 'sooo not Katherine' but everything else was pointless wearing. Sorry, but I don't think that Elena, one of the most compassionate person you'll ever meet would wear a dress that could be mistaken for a belt.

She left her hair naturally wavy with soft curls flowing past her shoulders and put light make-up on.

Yep, she had 'not Katherine' written all over her face but she thought that '_Katherine has a long-lost twin who she then had to track down all the way to London and force the twin to pretend to be her whilst she went to ski in Minnesota' _would be everyone's first guess.

Elena had made a run for it once she stepped downstairs but managed to snag an apple on her way out. Wouldn't be the first time she only had an apple for breakfast. She had decided to walk to school since she had the time to and ate the apple on her way.

It like walking on the ground of another world… Everything was different. _Everything. _The road was narrower and the streets were decorated with less trees than her home. The houses weren't terraced and there were definitely fewer cars speeding down the roads. _Weird huh?_

It didn't take her long until she reached the school. Elena found herself looking at a 200-300 yard building with the huge sign saying: _Mystic Falls_ in the center.

She gulped the lump in her throat that she had grown since the moment she'd agreed to do this and sighed.

_There was no backing out now._

Elena thought as the apple hit the red bin.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting in the courtyard (at their usual table) waiting for their dear friend Katherine.

"Did you notice something different about Katherine yesterday?" Caroline finally blurted out the thing that had been lingering her mind for all of last night.

"Well… at first I thought so… I don't know…" Bonnie started, struggling to find the right words "She actually seemed nice. Like, _genuinely _nice like a friend should be!" She drifted, letting out some of the rage from her long time problem with Katherine.

"Bonnie…" Caroline almost sang as she gave her 'the look.'

Bonnie sighed in defeat "Fine! I know she's our friend and all but she's a bitch sometimes."

It was now Caroline's turn to sigh in defeat. "I know but we kind of owe her. She's the reason we're here, Bonnie. We are the popular gossip-o-holic of Mystic Falls high. We've been friends since middle school." She said in a wise voice but the look on Bonnie's face clearly implied her attention was elsewhere.

"Speak of the devil" Bonnie stated as Caroline turned to Bonnie's sight and spotted 'Katherine.'

Elena's head was glued down to her phone as she was clearly typing something. The two girls ran up to Elena at lightning speed.

"Wow, look who's looking modest" Caroline grinned as she took in what she was wearing.

Elena's head shot up but recovered just as fast "You know as they say care, there's another side to everyone." She smiled mischievously at the inside joke.

"Come on then!" Caroline cheerfully exclaimed as the three headed to the main building.

Bonnie inhaled deeply before saying "Welcome to senior year."

* * *

Usually Damon Salvatore wouldn't be 10 feet within the school building before 3rd period but what can he say? He couldn't wait to see the expression on _her_ face. Okay so he may seem a teensy weensy bit like a 7th grader with a crush. Well, if teensy weensy meaning bigger than Mount Everest then yeah, sure.

He walked within sight off the school building as his eye caught the trio walking through the school gate. _This is gonna be fun._ His mind pondered as he headed towards his destination.

* * *

Elena had just BARELY managed to remember her locker combination from the binder but she had managed. Her locker was M311 and that is like a mile away from the entrance! _Good thing Katherine had loyal friends to stick with her for the miles walk. If only Katherine was one herself._

Elena thought smugly but immediately wanted to smack herself for it.

They were walking down the hall as it parted like the red sea. Elena smiled at herself at the gesture. She was telling Caroline and Bonnie some random stories about London to make pass time as they told her some of the other gossips. God there were so many!

"Okay so we already told you about blonde byotch. What else…" Bonnie thought.

_Had they finally run out of things to say? GASP! _Elena smiled lightly at her thoughts as a velvet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, by blonde byotch, I'm assuming Rebekah."

Both Caroline and Bonnie had turned to look at who had interrupted their conversation. Elena though had her back still against him.

The whole hallway went quiet as they watched what happens. Elena squeezed her eyes shut with a bunch of names ran through her head.

_Was it Eric? No Max! No! No! Dylan? NO! How can I forget!? No, how can I remember!?_

Then it finally hit her like an avalanche.

"Damon" She slowly turned around, forcing a little irritation into her voice. It wasn't a hard task to sound irritated around him. From Katherine's review he sounds like a major jackass.

Her breath hitched in her throat for a split second at the sight of him. He had dark ruffled hair with a hint of 'just-got-out-of-bed' but he couldn't look better; his eyes might just be the bluest article she had ever laid eyes on. That coming from someone who practically lived on an island surrounded by the ocean meant something. Elena tried to tear away her gaze from his smoky blue eyes but she couldn't help but think it looked like it took a painter months to get every single detail right.

She finally took in her surrounding and put her guard back up.

"Katherine" He mocked as he got up from his position of leaning against the lockers.

"Oh let's get this over with, shall we? I've got better things to do." Elena swiftly replied, not adding a hint of emotion into it.

"Aw come on Katherine! Don't pout." He continued to tease her as he took another step forward. _What does Katherine see in this guy!?_ Elena thought in disgust as she cooked up a come-back whilst not trying to make eye contact.

"Aw Damon," She mocked right back as she put a dramatic innocent look on her face and took a step towards him. "Ran out of chicks to bang?" She still put the innocent look on her face as the hallway echoed 'ohs' and 'ahs.'

Damon looked slightly taken back but recovered in a nanosecond. "Hm, not bad; but even you know you can't resist me."

_He's so damn full of himself!_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" She replied with a positive voice.

"Come on Kat, we're due for a back-slide anyways."

"My backs kinda hurting from the last one, I'll pass." She blurted out her inner Katherine as she walked away along with Bonnie and Caroline leaving a satisfied crowd and a stunned Damon.

Well, to sum it up in a few words…

_Didn't see that coming._

* * *

Damon's pen once again hit the table consistently, adding to the 'oh-so' annoying routine people do when they're clearly frustrated. Why is he frustrated, you ask? Well he was still hung over the hallway incident earlier. It was 4th period. 4th freaking period and he still couldn't think of anything else but her.

_What if she's finally over me? What if she has changed her mind about our _relationship_? What if she met someone else over the summer?_

The incessant tapping got so out of control that his pen might just break off as every single possibility went through his head as why. If sleeping with Rebekah wasn't affecting her then probably nothing would. Yep, he was screwed.

He put his head in his free hand as he continued to think of every positive possibility. Yep, still none. Why was he so frustrated? Damon Salvatore is NEVER frustrated! Not over a test, not over a girl; nothing.

"Do you want me to take that pen of yours and jab it into your throat Mr Salvatore?" Mr Custedero FINALLY threatened whilst his back was turned to the class.

"Nope, I'm good." Damon made a quick cover but his voice still dripping with annoyance at himself for letting a girl get to him.

He did though realize that something about her was different though…

Before, the only emotion Katherine put in her system were taunting and mischievousness. But with _this _Katherine, she had facial expressions that didn't only show annoyance but a little trace of rage; she had a smile instead off a smirk and a little fire and wonder in her eyes that looked like she was a kid in a candy store.

_What in hell happened over the summer?_

* * *

Being Katherine has its ups and downs but Elena seems to have survived.

_Just 364 more days of this._

American schools were MUCH different and she had to learn how to read the timetable so that just added onto the heap of problems to her list. Right now apparently was lunch. _Oh joy._

She was walking down the hallway, trying to figure out ways to be more 'Katherine.' _It sure was tricky trying to hold 5 conversations in science. Why can't Katherine be an in-the-dark loner with no friends? Oh I know the answer: what would be the fun in that. _

Elena huffed as a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her in the janitors closet.

Elena's breath was caught in her throat before she could register what even happened. Her eyes were glued onto the floor as the force of the speed made her heart as fast as the cheetah's pace. When whoever pulled her stopped at a halt, her brown doe eyes lifted to meet electric blue ones.

She was still in shock as her heart played background to her ears.

"You know, I used to do this all the time, you should be used to it by now." She heard a familiar, velvet voice say to her followed by a taunting smirk.

She quickly turned her 'Katherine A-game' on, knowing she'll need it.

"Well excuse me if I had a whole summer to get over it." She said more to herself which got Damon back to the reason they were here.

"Speaking of summer, what happen during yours?" He spat out, getting to the point as he took a step towards her in the already cramped up closet.

Elena leaned until her back was touching the wall behind her nonetheless her feet still on the same spot they were when she was 'Katherine-napped.'

"I don't know what you're talking about." She swiftly replied, crossing her arms in protest. Did I mention Elena Gilbert, along with compassionate, was also extremely stubborn?

He just let out a humorless chuckle and leaned in, making Elena very nervous about the distance separating them.

"Come on Katherine, if there really was nothing going on then you would've thrown a bitch fit when you found out about me and Rebekah." He spoke in a low, seductive voice. Elena's breath hitched but she thankfully managed to get a few words out now that the big picture was now a lot clearer.

"Aw," Elena started with a mock apologetic look on her face but few giggles escaping her lips. "Is someone jealous that there is someone else in the picture?" She plastered a smirk on her face as she turned her head to a different direction to avoid eye contact.

"Well," He spoke, debating on what to tell her. "Yeah pretty much" He said in a humorous voice.

Elena couldn't help but let a giggle out. Damon could get used to this. Katherine did NOT giggle. The only times she did, it was either an amusing giggle or a taunting one. None were just normal giggles. And frankly, it sounded better than any of the songs by Katy Perry.

She turned her head back to look at Damon but slightly jumped when he was mere centimeters away from her. "Well, fine. If it lets you sleep at night; there's no one else in the picture. I'm all yours." Elena spoke in a bored tone.

Sure he was a little relieved but he wasn't convinced…

He leaned back a little for a better view of her expression before muttering "Prove it." She couldn't help but widen her eyes. How on earth was she supposed to prove herself? Show him her phone contacts!?

A thousand useless ideas ran through her head a million miles a minute. She realized that he was still awaiting an answer and panicked.

"Fine" Her shaky voice replied before quickly leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

The word that best explained the feeling from both point of views would have to be _fireworks. _Her lips felt soft and untouched. Old Katherine's felt more like it was a 'hundredth user wins a one-night-stand.'

Damon immediately responded and deepened the kiss into a hot make out session.

His hand flew to the small of her back and pressed their bodies together. Elena knew she should stop it before it turned into a closet quickie but somehow her whole body was paralyzed against his.

Waves off spine tingling shivers showered her from head to toe. Her whole body went numb and the only thing she could feel was his cold lips against hers. She responded quickly when he pulled her closer (if that was even possible) and backed him up to the wall.

She had absolutely NO CONTROL! He didn't know what this feeling was but he had never felt it before. He tried to block it out but that was mere impossible.

_Since when did Damon Salvatore loose self-control!? _

He couldn't help it and screwed control as he started pealing her cardigan off. She barely knew what was happening before she allowed whatever it was. Seemingly, the universe wanted to help Elena out because just as the cardigan almost dropped to the floor, the ring off her phone metaphorically created a wall between the two and snapped Elena's brain back to the real world.

She finally got the strength and power to pull away. Elena's eyes were still closed as she smiled gratefully to whoever the call was from.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon muttered under his breath as Elena fished inside her Louis Vuitton bag to look for her phone. She cursed several curses as the caller I.D display say the caller is Rose.

She just praised it wasn't Katherine because to her displeasure, Damon was standing right behind her.

"Who's Rose?" He whispered in her ear as she debated on to answer or not.

"None of your business." She shot back as the phone kept on ringing.

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she can wait." Damon mischievously smirked and started kissing the nape of her neck.

Elena had to use every single drip of self-control to stop him.

"Nope, she can't." She scurried away behind him to make some distance "And if I remember, I'm still mad at you for sleeping with Rebekah."

"Dammit" He cursed under his breath as he turned around to face her.

"Oh and Damon," She started as she leaned up and whispered in is ear. "I'm not that easy."

With that, she left the closet, leaving a very hanging Damon behind.

* * *

**[A/N: So what do you think? Too soon?**

**I mean it is only the 3****rd**** chapter. I really had to debate with myself to add it or not.**

**Sorry for the late update. School's been getting on my nerves lately; especially student voice elections (which is pretty much class president but for the school and there are like 20 people chosen.) Anyways, I promise I'll try to update sooner.**

**Bye for now.]**

**Next Chapter: Elena finds the courage to tell Katherine what happened between her and Damon and Elena also has to successfully avoid Damon. Good luck with that.**

**Feedback is Love **


	4. Just My Luck I

**[A/N: I know, I know. Late update. Again. I meant to post this last week but something was wrong with the internet.**

** I'm not really sure what classes you guys might've had in your high schools in whatever countries you're from but in England, we have a lesson called P.E but I suppose you guys call it gym.**

**_Crucial Advice!_**

**On some of the chapters, I'll include some song lyrics in the beginning. It won't be all chapters but will be some. If you want to really enjoy the chapter, I'd listen to it whilst reading the chapter.**

**Just some advice, you don't ****_have_**** to do it.]**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

~Just My Luck |~

* * *

**All POV-**

**_We know the fire awaits unbelievers, all of the sinners the same_**

**_ Girl, you and I will die unbelievers. Bound to the tracks of the train_**

**Vampire Weekend- Unbelievers **

The blazing sun peaked through the medium-sized window. The light attacked Elena's sleeping figure at the speed of, well, light. She felt the beams on her face and got the courage of waking up. For some reason, she felt like she could do 1000 cartwheels without needing emergency medical attention. A wave of energy washed over her as a smile tugged on her face. But soon enough, reality had to play a part.

Unfortunately, it was another day off _Katherine 2.0_.

Elena threw off the covers with her legs and opened her eyes instantly. Well she regretted it as she, a nanosecond later, shut it back, thanks to the force of the blinding light.

She adjusted her eyes to the light and grabbed her timetable of the year. "English, geography, French, science and gym" Elena tiredly read out as she headed down her private bathroom

15 minutes later, she had already sauntered out of the bathroom and sauntered in the walk-in closet belonging to the infamous Katherine Pierce. It had taken her a long time but she soon decided on wearing a pair of black shorts and a loose sweater with black and white stripes.

At this point, she didn't even care if she didn't look like Katherine.

Elena glanced at the golden, rose shaped clock over the bed and saw she still had a solid hour before she had to plan her great escape from her 'family' and saw no other reason against calling Katherine; obviously putting a damper on her sudden happy mood.

Elena had told Rose about everything right after the incident. That must have been one of her weakest moments in life when she couldn't push him away. Might just be weakest if it wasn't for the time she had to break up with her only other long-time boyfriend, Matt.

She swallowed down her now hundredth gallon of spit since she had stepped aboard the plane and dialled for Katherine. Yep, she counted.

She and Rose had discussed everything and how Katherine might act. Odds are that she'll be pissed. I mean, Elena practically kissed the guy Katherine had strung along for years. Sure, Elena is supposed to be Katherine but still, the odds are she's gonna be pissed.

_"Why do I have to tell her again?" _Elena remembered from her conversation with Rose.

_"Because you're Elena Gilbert; you're honest. Sometimes even brutally…"_

Technically though, Damon was actually kissing _Katherine_ but not really 'kissing' kissing her. The main advice that Rose gave was and I quote _"Say it like it's no big deal; because if you do, she'll make it the cure of cancer."_

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Katherine answer her phone.

_"Hello Elena." Katherine answered elegantly. _

"Yellop" Elena answered less elegantly. "So, how's your first night with Mr Mystery?"

_Katherine sighed in the phone, less excited with the topic "It was awesome." Elena could just hear the eye roll in her voice._

"So what happened? Was it a midnight snack situation again?"

_"I wouldn't know because I haven't slept with him yet!" Katherine yelled over the phone, obviously upset more than angry._

Elena's eyes widened at the statement. "Oh my god!?" _Yep, Katherine is gone by brunch… "_There is an upside though; so when are you gonna come back home and switch places again. The plane shouldn't take more than 6 hours right?"

_"What? What makes you think I wanna switch back?"_

"I've known you for like a summer and even now I could read you like a book Katherine Pierce. I mean, if the _guy _won't put out, you'll be gone by brunch."

_Katherine just scoffed at the response "What annoys me most is that you're absolutely right. Oh well, enough talk about me. How's it been for you? big sis by 3 minutes?"_

This is it. If she doesn't say the right thing the right way she's screwed!

"So… um…" She got flustered and tried to regain her words. "Well, your friends threw you a welcome back party but why am I say that? You already know!" _Keep calm Gilbert! _"So, had a bitch fight with Rebekah after I called you then ran into your boyfriend in a closet and he kissed me then went home with Bonnie and Caroline and done the homework due tomorrow then slept." Elena rambled on.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Back up a bit!"_

"Shit" Elena cursed under her breath but low enough for Katherine not to hear her.

_"You did not just mention a bitch fight with Rebekah!?" Katherine squealed excited._

Elena sighed in relief and continued talking to Katherine. _I guess it's my lucky day…_

* * *

**Back in Minnesota**

They said they're final good-byes as Katherine finally hung up.

It sounded like she didn't care that Elena had practically made-out with her long-time-boyfriend-ish but there was a reason Damon still had a chance with her. So maybe she got a little jealous but technically he was kissing _her_ but it still boiled.

Everything after Elena said _"ran into your boyfriend in a closet and he kissed me" _it was all random trumpets playing.

Of course Katherine didn't make a big deal about it. Elena just made it seem like picking a flower from the neighbour's garden! Katherine didn't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend; she wasn't even his girlfriend!

Katherine shook the thought out of her head as she threw her phone back on the bed.

* * *

The whole day had gotten by really fast. To say the least, Elena had gotten the hang of things. Getting the hang of thing doesn't mean she's enjoying it though…

But it's better than her old life… ish. Elena preferred Katherine's parent a thousand times better than her parent but she really missed her friends and her school (at least she doesn't have to wear uniform though.)

Lunch had just ended and then she'll just have to do 5th period then hell is over; it's not like surfing the internet and catching up with all her friends and making fake excuses to them to why she's not with them right is better than doing nothing but it is better than hanging out with people you recently found out about.

Sometimes, she would do the mistake of accidentally getting comfortable around them and slipping a little of her personality in but they hardly noticed; Caroline was practically as oblivious as a blind person would be when asked how many fingers are held up in front of their faces.

All was left now was gym and it'll _all_ be over.

She walked around the school, hoping to either find someone Katherine was close to or the girls changing room for gym. Elena sighed in relief when she saw Caroline talking to some of her friends and without hesitation, she approached her.

"Hey, Care." Elena greeted, shifting her weight onto one foot.

"Katherine! I was just going to come find you!" Caroline routed her attention from her previous audience to Elena as all the other girls glanced at Caroline with jealousy from being best friends with the most popular girl in school. "Amy, Dana, I'll see you two later at the grill." Caroline shooed them away swiftly with a newly happy smile spread on her face.

"God I hate them!" Caroline hushed at Elena, taking her by surprise. God this place really is full of backstabbing _friends_.

"Then why do you hang out with them? Elena curiously asked but immediately regretting it knowing Katherine would never ask her that; darn those slip ups!

Caroline stood frozen, making Elena's heart gallop at the thought of being thought.

To be honest, Caroline was just thinking, thinking for a suitable answer to the riddle. To be more honest, nobody had ever asked her that: why be friends with someone you hate?

Caroline shook the thought as she realized Elena was waiting for an answer, "I don't really know; must be something about my blonde heritage." She lightened the mood while Elena let her breath escape her, not knowing that it had been held all this time.

Caroline linked arms with her and started walking off to a direction Elena was not familiar to yet.

"So, what have you got next?" Caroline asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, I think got gym with Mr Howard." Elena tried to think to the last time she looked at her timetable but it seemed a life time ago.

"Well, you better be thinking right, me and Bonnie have the same class. Okay, so we have exactly 5 minutes to get changed, you know how Mr Howard gets. I had him last year and I got an hour detention for bringing a blue hair tie instead of black."

"Well we best get going then."

* * *

Elena hastily grabbed her trainers from her locker and took a seat on the bench between the two rows of lockers.

"Be out by 20 seconds or get a detention, I'm counting." Everyone heard Ms Wright shout from the door way. "New year, you should be quicker!"

Elena quickly slipped her socks on and pulled it up to her knee and started putting her shoes on.

"Caroline, hurry up!" She yelled at Caroline who'd just put her red shirt on with the school logo on it and was tying her hair. _How on Earth did Bonnie change so fast!?_

"Okay, okay!" Caroline moaned as she copied Elena's gestures. "Did I mention how much I hate gym!?"

"Well suck it up. Rather than whining maybe you could just change a little quicker!"

That's what Caroline expected her to say but what she heard was some alien language.

"Oh I know!" Elena groaned "Someone should just shove a sock down the P.E department's throat!"

"Well, I would be more than happy to do as you wish for _once_." Caroline blurted out without thinking causing her hand to shoot up to her mouth. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Elena looked pointedly at her for a moment, couldn't find a clue why she was acting like this. "Um, you okay Care? Come on, no time for pms-ing! I for one do not wanna get detention on the second day."

Caroline quickly followed her orders, best get on her good side given her little spit out.

"You have 5, 4, 3…!" The same teacher reminded the remaining students causing Elena and Caroline to practically shove the discarded piece of clothing in the lockers. "2!" Elena and Caroline ran for the doorway, keeping the distance between each other still parallel.

"1!" The teacher stretched as the duo came at the door the same time, their bodies barely fitting together in the small door way only to be confronted by the teacher looking at them two in an expression they couldn't make out for the life of it.

Elena coughed awkwardly and nudged Caroline to do the talking, which she did.

"Um… hey Miss Wright." Caroline greeted with the same amount of awkwardness as Elena just gave an uncooperative wave and a forced smile.

"Forbes, Pierce." She greeted (sort of). Elena and Caroline stayed glued onto each other's sides as they both moved along to get out of eye view of the teacher.

They moved slowly as per the rant of Miss Wright at the remaining student rang in their ear. As soon as they were a distance away, they ran squealing and giggling in the direction of the gymnasium.

"New year, you should be used to this." Caroline mimicked in a deep voice, making Elena just laugh harder.

_Maybe this won't be so hard after all…_

They reached eye shot of the gymnasium, their vision got clouded with a herd of red shirts hurrying out and heading off to the football field. Elena caught glimpse of Bonnie in the crowd. She grabbed Caroline's hand and ran off in Bonnie's direction (making Caroline almost trip on the way may I mention).

"Bonnie!" Elena waved to her to get her undivided attention "What's going on?"

"Oh, Mr Howard said we have to do today's class outside." Bonnie explained as a couple people went around the conversing group, not daring to bump into the 'popular' crew.

Caroline groaned at the fact that they spend the last hour of the day sweating outside when it was already 25°C.

"Come on guys. Maybe going outside would be fun." Elena tried to stay optimistic, earning some pointed looks from Bonnie and Caroline. After a few really confused seconds, Elena realized what a big idiot she was! _Katherine would never be positive! You're. Such. A. fool!_

Elena's heart clenched at the idea of being caught, her legs suddenly felt like jelly at the thought; making her sigh just a little more relieved when Caroline and Bonnie burst into laughter.

_Phew!_

"Good one Kat." Caroline toned down her laughter into slight giggles as the three followed behind the crowd closely. Elena looked around at the display boards passing her, displaying the works of students to the visitors walking by.

Elena smiled at the art works and pictures of some committed students but one seemed to pop out most to her…

"Hello, Earth to Katherine!" Bonnie yelled, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry," Elena apologized but her voice still seemed a million miles away. "Hey, I think I forgot something in my locker, can you guys cover for me with Mr Howard?"

"No worries." Bonnie replied kindly before stalking off with Caroline by her side. As soon as Elena was sure they were far away enough, she strode to the display that was catching her eye all along.

There were several pictures of normal teenagers playing on instruments such as guitars, pianos, violins etc. The picture that popped out though was the picture of her. Well…Katherine. Katherine's fingers were stretched upon the black and white keys and her head was turned to the camera. She had her usual smirk on her lips with her hair showering past her shoulders in tight curls.

It brought a smile to Elena's face. It was like looking into a mirror; they looked exactly alike but at the same time different. Katherine was more confident and too conscious about what other people thought. She couldn't trust anyone. It was like a wall was built and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Elena was however less confident around strangers and people she barely knew. She also had a wall built but it could easily be broken, her trust could be earned. What she couldn't understand was how did Katherine turn into this? She has loving parents and a great influence; if anyone should be like her, it should be Elena after what she had to deal with as a child.

Elena slowly moved along pictures and work pieces displayed, letting her finger tips sway on the wood bordering. She looked at the people messing around and smiling, trapped in the picture and capturing the moment. It was really relaxing. She stopped walking and turned her body full on, reading all the quotes glued beneath each picture.

Cliché, right?

_"Failure is a beginning of success. – Andrew Hall"_

_"Why wait around for the big deal? You see it, you grab it! – Mona Marie Knight"_

Elena glanced at the headline of the current board, it read in bold letters 'Class of 2012.' By this exact time next year, something like this would read under Katherine's name and it would all be because of her. For a change, it didn't sadden her…

Elena was so deep in thought; her heart plummeted onto the floor when she heard someone whisper in her ear "Don't you have classes?" She heard a velvet voice ring in her ear.

Her body twisted in the speed of a race car at the intruder of her thoughts but soon realized it was, of course, Katherine's blue-eyed-closet-kissing-arrogant-jackass boy toy.

"I suppose I could ask you the same." Elena shot back but realized how close they actually were.

"True, true; I guess we're much alike…" Damon seductively drawled out, closing in on her by trapping her with both his arms by her each side.

Elena scoffed at the inside joke, _"We _are nothing alike." Elena emphasized the word 'we' just to magnify the meaning. Damon and Katherine? Sure. Damon and Elena? Hell no!

Elena turned around and tried to push past him but his arm just pushed her back a baby step and back to her old place.

"Come on, we've got some time on our hands…" whispered before leaning down; surprisingly though, Elena felt her body loose the tense and forgot everything happening… Katherine, parents, school, friends, gym; everything! All she could think of was how close their lips were.

Elena could feel her head tilting back, landing smoothly on the wall. Her body was screaming _YES! _But her mind had different plans…after a second filled with inner battle, she finally made a decision to take advantage of the situation and leave before the others get suspicious.

She scrambled under him and took an escape from beneath is arm, making Damon groaned an uncooperative groan.

"Suck it up. Wouldn't wanna get detention on the second day would we?" Elena chimed in before speed walking to the direction she was previously walked at.

Damon though was breathless and felt a strange feeling in his stomach he has never felt before…

* * *

**[A/N: So, I was going to post this yesterday but I couldn't. You see, yesterday was my birthday *squeal* and straight after school, I had to watch the new episode of Vampire Diaries because in England, you've gotta watch it on Fridays. Well I planned to post this chapter after I finished the episode but I had to get ready to go and watch the premier of Hunger Games, Catching Fire (which was awesome) and I ended up with no time.**

** This chapter was planned to be a lot longer but I had to cut it in half because it's already too long. And trust me when I say, the next chapter is practically ALL Delena!**

**Oh well, hope I didn't confuse you too much! See you on the flip side.]**

**Next Chapter- The continuation of this chapter and what happens when Damon and Elena are partners for gym and things get extremely heated.**

**Feedback is Love**


	5. Just my Luck II

**[A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update! Just to reassure you, I'm not losing my muse; it's running on hyper drive!**

** So, I know it's been like, I don't know, 18 days since but happy thanksgiving! In the part of London I live in, we don't celebrate thanksgiving but in my school, we all call it American day and we do a challenge, to speak in an American accent all day. Even I've gotta admit, mine was a ****_little _****exaggerated.**

**Oh well, let's get to the story already. Big, big, big 'thank you' full of awesomeness to my beta, PorkChopSmall! You're awesome.**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

~Just My Luck part ll~

* * *

Elena stepped out of the shadows as the sunlight attacked her form. It wasn't a hot atmosphere, it was just…sunny. To be honest, if you look past all the furrowed eyebrows to block out some of the light, it was calming.

She spotted her group and ran towards the group, hoping not to be late. She arrived just as the register was being called out.

"Miss Pierce, I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

"Might just be Mrs Pierce, you don't know what she did in there." Rebekah commented making the outer audience ripple in silent giggles. Surprise, surprise huh?

"Save it for the field Miss Mikealson…" The teacher interjected but Elena took no word of it.

"Might just be Mr Mikealson. You never know, do you?" Elena snapped back, making the same crowd swell in gasps and laughter.

Elena smiled pleased when the smirk from Rebekah's face immediately dropped. _She was defiantly getting used to being bitchy Katherine._

"You girls can claw each other's eyes out elsewhere but not in my class." Mr Howard retorted at the two as Rebekah presented herself and Elena took a seat on the grass at the back with Bonnie and Caroline.

"So as I was saying, we wi-" Mr Howard started once again only to be interrupted once again.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Howard." The boy Elena was told to avoid in all cost appeared, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Dammit!" Elena muttered under her breath when she realized they were in the same class. _Typically her luck!_

"Did you say something?" Caroline whispered to her.

Elena nodded her head 'no' and watched him…

"Oh joy. When I saw Salvatore on the register, I was just hoping it would be your brother…" Mr Howard spat out, his voice laced with disappointment.

"I'm glad I have you for senior year too Mr Howard." Damon's lips curved to form a smirk, dripping with amusement as he took a seat on the fake grass but not before sending her a glance.

"So class, this is going to be your first lesson of your last year, the P.E department have decided to form a program for all seniors. It's more of a competition really. You will be paired up-" Mr Howard got cut of once again by almost all the student's arms went up simultaneously.

"Before any of you ask, no you are not choosing your partners." He continued, making the class groan and put their hands down.

"As I was saying… You will be paired up and set through a series of team building exercises to go through. The first pair to reach the end will win; simple as that."

"So, are we going to do this for nothing or is there going to be a veiled motive?" Damon, out of all people, interjected causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, yes Salvatore." Mr Howard gave a dirty look to Damon with him responding with his usual amused smirks. "The winning pair will get an authorized day off school." Hearing the words, the section of the football field they were currently using flushed with light chatter at the thought of skipping school without getting in trouble.

"Who are our partners?" Caroline called out, eager for it to be someone good.

"If you'd let me speak, I'd get a chance to call them out." Mr Howard snapped as the chitter chatter died down in curiosity of who they'll be working with.

"Okay…so we have: Dana and Brad…" Mr Howard started as a low 'yes!' ran in the air from Dana andBrad.

One by one, most got picked off. As their names got called off, they stood up and went over to the spaces marked on the field. Elena soon got a little paranoid as more and more got picked off, her name not being spoken yet.

"Forbes and Mikealson," Mr Howard addressed by last name causing Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus to switch confused glances. Mr Howard realized the lack of movement and spoke. "Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikealson,"

Caroline let out a sigh of relief and started getting up but not without sending Elena an apologetic glance. Mr Howard watched pointedly as the pair slowly got up and headed up to their spot.

_Let's see who's left…_ Elena wondered, surely all the hope of getting a good partner flushing down the toilet once realizing everyone left were guys and Rebekah. Stoner dude, geek central, Rebekah! _Stoner dude, stoner dude; dear god this school has problems with drugs!_ She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize her name had been called out until she felt someone nudge her.

"Whoa dude…" Some guy lazily, too lazily for her liking, drawled out to her. "You spaced, Katherine. Your name was just called out, you're Salvatore's partner."

Elena's eyes almost popped out when she drifter her eyes to the devil himself to find him standing up. She hurriedly thought of all the possible outcomes that would lead but was interrupted by his outstretched arms.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Damon pulled her towards his body and stretched out every syllable seductively in her ear. It definitely affected her but definitely not enough…

"Get over yourself." Elena tried to shake it off.

"Aw come on! Even the school thinks we should be together." He points out with his 'mockery' smirk.

Elena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. And without having a second look back to see if he was following, she walked up to where they were supposed to be in the first place. This was going to one hell of a long lesson…

* * *

The games weren't that hard but working with Damon was.

They were already halfway through all the tasks and even though they were almost three tasks ahead everyone else, they couldn't complete one task without shouting at each other.

But the worst, out of all of them, would have had to of been the egg and spoon task…

* * *

_ Crash!_

"Damon! The school only has a certain amounts of eggs!" Elena attempted at yelling at him but her voice getting muffled with the heavy spoon in her mouth, carrying the egg.

"Well excuse me but I'm not a professional egg-spoon-balancing-thing!" He managed to get out, not knowing which words to use.

"Well you certainly don't have to be a professional to break 15 eggs!" Elena finally gave in and took the spoon with the egg still firmly on it out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," He began, waving his hands out in a gesture of mockery, "but I'm not 'Miss Suddenly-Goody-two-shoes' who's professional in every single game!" He snapped back, the egg all forgotten.

"Yeah, well, 'professional' this!"

And before Damon had the chance to blink, the egg, which was resting on her spoon, came flying at him.

* * *

Luckily, he dodged; otherwise they would of both of been excluded from the school.

Damon and Elena moved forward to the next field to find a teacher from the P.E department awaiting them just like the other tasks. She was perkier that the rest, jumping up and down of the tips of her toes.

"Okay, so your objective for this task is team work between the two of you…" Her enthusiastic voice started but got cut off by the groaning coming from the two at the tad bit of information.

She chose to ignore it and continued with her instructions. "You will get two hoops between the two of you and you have to try to get yourselves to the other side without touching all grounds except the insides of the hoops. Got it?"

"Floor is lava; extreme level." Damon commented sarcasm and mockery lacing his voice. Elena elbowed him in the ribs with a firm arm, showing no signs of playfulness.

Elena mumbled a 'sure' as Damon slowly recovered

"Good luck you two but I doubt you'll need it." She pointed to the others far behind.

In one of the fields, they could see Rebekah climbing out of the sack that she was supposed to jump in to get to the finish line and dump it on her stoner partner's head, walking away. They were just such nice people, no?

The teacher handed the hoops to them and skipped off to the direction of Rebekah. The hoops were bright yellow and about three to four inches bigger than a basketball. If he thought she was stepping into that hoop with him, then he was nuts! But then again, what little choice did she have? She wanted to win this game. Katherine Pierce aside, Elena Gilbert had a competitive side and she refused to back down from a challenge.

Before Elena could conjure up a plan, Damon had already thrown one of the hoops from an arm's length from the start line.

"What? We're just going to start with no plan?" She asked him with a strong gaze and crossed arms. Thankfully, this was the last round so if they passed this, they'd get their passes and skip on home.

Damon look just answered her question immediately. It was one of those 'seriously?' looks that made Elena huff join him at the starter line.

"Ladies first," Elena joked, stepping aside to let Damon take the first jump.

Damon rolled his eyes at the comment but too the jump anyways. "Classy till the end Katherine,"

Once he jumped onto the hoop, Damon threw the other hoop at arm's length and hopped on.

Elena looked quizzically at him. Is he serious? That's like walking into the lion's den without any weapons; except this was just some silly high school completion for a day off school.

"Come on then, we don't have all day before they catch up." He interrupted her accusing thoughts of how.

Elena, as a result, sprang towards the first hoop. Damon shuffled back to the edge of the hoop, signalling Elena to hop on. It would have worked but she wasn't having it.

"I'm not going in there." She spat out stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now's not the time to be petty Katherine!" he scolded but not getting much of a result from her. "Plus, I'm sure we've done much worse."

If only he knew?

Elena gave up. She just had to remind herself that it would be Katherine he's seeing, not Elena Gilbert. That doesn't mean that he's gonna get the satisfaction because if you didn't know, Elena Gilbert was a very stubborn girl…

She hopped onto the new hoop but managed to keep her balance considering that she had stepped onto the edge to keep her distance. Even though it was better than the ulterior motive, if you'd stick a magazine between, it would probably be a little crumpled up.

"What's the plan, superman?" She jested but the bitterness crystal clear in her voice.

"I prefer batman but okay." He shrugged off but got back to business. No matter how much he loved Katherine she can be nerve racking sometimes. "Drag the hoop close enough for you to grab it."

She did as she's told; certainly glad to make a bigger space between the two since she had to stretch her leg enough to step in the hoop.

The day was certainly something to be proud of. Elena hadn't shown much of herself today; she was full blown Katherine mode. Sure, being bitchy for one of the most passionate person you'd ever meet was a really tough job but she could pull through.

But it was safe to say that the person she was now was definitely not her.

"What now?" She asked in her bitchy, Katherine voice as she handed the hoop to him.

"Patience, Katherine." He mini scolded with a playful smirk upon his face. He relayed his previous actions.

Elena's mind blowing plan to avoid this situation and not possibly blow her cover was to just step on the edges of the hoop. _So far so good. So far._

Elena stretched her toned leg out to an attempt at hopping over to the edge which would've worked if Damon hadn't thrown the hoop a little too far. Her heart sank to its core when she began wobbling in her current position on the edge. It went on for barely half a second before she felt her weight beginning to drop.

Just make this a painless one! She thought to herself, preparing herself for the fall she was about to go through.

Fortunately for her, it never came. Unfortunately for her, it was Damon that got hold of her forearm just about in time and pulled her body flush against his own.

It all happened too fast for Elena to make out what had just happened but what could he say? Strong reflexes. Damon looked down at her, feeling the feeling he had felt before but decided to ignore it; but not this time...

It was a feeling he had never felt before, not just with Katherine but with anyone. It wasn't fuelled with lust or desire but the want and need making an appearance. Damon didn't know what was different this time or what had caused it but what he did know was that a) he was feeling it now and b) it was the best sensation he had felt in his entire life.

Almost as if snapping back to reality, Damon's eyes shot down to Elena to see her eyes drifted down and her lips parted. Almost sensing his gaze, her eyes snapped up to meet his.

She's never believed in clinché moments that happen in the movies. You know, when your heart picks up, threatening to burst out of its cage. Or when the outside world starts to fade out and the person in front of you is your soul purpose of everything. You could say she was right and wrong. Those moments rarely happen but when they do, it's mainly because the person in front of you has triggered a vein.

Elena made up the courage to confront him once and for all before she blew her cover as the infamous Katherine Pierce. Once she'd done the gesture, Elena's breath got in here throat to find him staring down at her in the most intense gaze she's ever encountered. From Elena's perspective, Damon looked nothing like he did mere five minutes ago. All the playfulness drained out of his face and his eyes had gotten a few shades darker than the calming ocean tone it was before but Elena still could get lost in them.

The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife; yeah, a butcher's knife! They stood still for a few minutes, neither of them daring to move a muscle. The only connection Damon and Elena seemed to have with the outside world is the slight jittering playing in the background. The only thing that could be heard was the breaths escaping both their lips and the faint sound of each other's heart, beating its way to the core.

"Pierce, Salvatore! No PDAs on the field!" And with that, it was all gone.

Snapping back to bitter-sweet reality, the sexual tension that took place once upon a time was now replaced with a new layer of awkwardness. How can I tell you ask? Elena's coughing was a sure sign and Damon's body language.

"Shall we?" Elena's slightly strained voice spoke as she offered him the hoop she didn't know she had.

"We shall." The colour and the playfulness flushing back in his exterior but some traces of something Elena couldn't make out evident on his face.

"Good." Let out her slightly breathless voice that if you'd known Elena, you'd been used to. Unfortunately, nobody knew Elena; she was a mere stranger with someone else's face plastered on her own

* * *

_Score!_ Elena's grin curved wider as she thought of the victory of her 'team.' Mr Howard being Mr Howard wouldn't let any other duo go get changed until they met the finish line. The downside though was that Elena was left unattended in the girls' changing rooms. Doesn't help Halloween is up in 2/3 weeks or so.

Sighing in relief when the door flew open, Elena almost threw her arms at Caroline when she walked in. Caroline looked completely unfazed by her reaction. Though it was nothing like what would've been like Katherine's, Caroline had gotten used to her new friendly attitude.

Like the girls they were, the gossiping began right about…now.

"And did you see Rebekah in the sack situation?" Elena took a seat on the steel bench, dividing the two rows of lockers.

"How could I miss it!? The only reason Klaus and I were not ahead was because we couldn't stop laughing and our eggs dropped." The thought of that task gave Elena a chill of disgust. "Hey, weren't you Damon's partner?" Caroline changed the subject subtly; it was how everyone acts around Katherine when talking about Damon Salvatore.

Elena pretended to be unfazed about the subject but was verging on failing miserably. "Um…yeah." She stuttered, fiddling endlessly with her laces, "Wha…what about him." but managed to keep her voice strong.

Caroline looked shocked at Elena not snapping at her because she brought in the topic. She however decided to take full advantage of this situation. "What on Earth happened between you two on the field!?" Caroline's perky alter ego kicked in as she sat on the spot beside her but facing Elena with her own legs curled beneath

"What?!" Elena's eyes almost popped out of her sockets at the sudden question. Were they that obvious!?"Yeah…" Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion but soon recovered. "I saw you two-" With that simple starter of a sentence, Elena's hear started beating and beating. "-after you finished the hoop challenge…" With that, the anxiety was gone. "And it was safe to say that he looked like she wanted to throw you over his shoulder and take you to his bedroom."

"Okay care, I'd lay of the 50 shades for a little while." Elena tried to shake off the accusation but turned out to be deeply disappointed.

"No se-" But turned out luck was on team Gilbert.

At that very moment the door flew open to see a certain Bennet throwing herself through the entrance.

"I'M ALIVE!" She exclaimed as if she'd just made it through a season of Hell's Kitchen. Reluctantly, Elena and Caroline started cheering her as Bonnie staggered to the two.

"Carl that bad, huh?" Elena more stated than asked her as she got her cloths from the locker. "I get it."

"Please! You got a hot guy." Bonnie play-argued back, causing Elena to fake gasp.

"Curse your mouth, Bennet witch!" Elena shouted in a fake 14th century accent. Sure, there was a reason for the witch part. A friend of Elena's back in London had the last name Bennet and she claimed to be a witch. Go figure.

"One time! One time I dressed up as a witch for Halloween!" Yep…go figure…

"Well, come on Bennet! We needs to get home!" Whined Caroline, pretty much imitating a baby of sorts.

"Watch your grammar if you want to pass English." Elena mini scolded as she did the finishing action to her last shoe lace.

* * *

"Dude, is everything okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Klaus, being the same old 'concerned best friend' asked the man currently beside him as they walk through the hallways ofMystic Falls High. Damon opened his mouth in attempt to answer the question asked however, Klaus beat him to it. "No, let me guess… Katherine Peirce?"

Of course, it was Katherine; when was it ever 'not' Katherine! She was acting so differently. She was still holding a grudge for sleeping with Rebekah and acting so cold towards him but somehow, she wasn't going to sleep with him? It was crazy! Maybe, just maybe, she was over him. Her continuously having sex him reassured him that she still wasn't over him. And not to mention the janitors closet. But then, why was she acting so hot and cold?

"No, then!" Damon snapped at Klaus in response to his previous question. "It's my time of the month!"

Okay, so he was moderately pissed. And confused. Nobody gets Damon Salvatore confuse. Okay, maybe maths; and English, and French. So practically every lesson but still. What confused him about this though was that Katherine done something he thought she'd never do; she surprised him.

"At this point, I'd probably believe you from what I've been getting from you in the last half an hour or so."

"Wouldn't hold my breath." He shot make, venom dripping from his voice.

An attempt at avoiding Klaus, he picked up his pace and started moving his legs quicker. As a result, he practically threw himself out of the main doors to find that most of the school had already gone home. Damn you P.E!

He made his way to where he'd parked his car before he spotted three certain people he'd rather not see at the moment; especially the one in the middle, throwing her head backwards as if the funniest joke in the world had just been said by her friends beside her.

If sex is the only reason Katherine's still doing this thing, that's what she's gonna get…

Damon, getting home completely forgotten, stomped his way to the devil herself.

"Witchy, Blondie." He greeted.

"1 year. 1 YEAR!" Bonnie mumbled under her breath and crossed her arms before walking off.

"I'm...uh…gonna give you guys some 'rehash' time…" Caroline slightly stuttered before following Bonnie's trail.

Elena being currently unattended by her girlfriends, Damon decided to block her way so there was no way out of this situation. Elena looked at him, certainly dumbfounded. She realized when she looked past him, Caroline showing her a thumb up and mumbling 'good luck' causing Elena to roll her eyes.

Elena's mind sprinted off back to reality when she felt his forehead scrape against her own.

"So…" He spoke in a barely audible voice that couldn't pass for a whisper.

Instantly, Elena's eyes darted from the ground to meet his eyes and suddenly felt the same pull effect from the little hoop incident, all over again. A few shades darker but still has the ability to make you fall? Yep, that's the one.

"So…?" Elena, sort of breathless, asked when Damon failed to continue his previous statement.

Damon finally realized she was awaiting him to speak but he was slightly dazed. Since when did Katherine have this much power over me!? It's like since the summer, she was a completely different person! She's gentler, more fragile but at the same time has a fire deep within her that she rarely shown but when she did, it was big enough to light up the world. Katherine (old Katherine at least) had fire but not as much however, every second of the day, she'd go on alert and the fire would be put into waste.

"You wanna go back to my place?" Damon drawled out seductively, hinting his true motives.

Elena sucked in a breath at the proposition. Sure, it was not like she's a virgin, just waiting to besacrificed on the next episode of Teen Wolf but how could she live knowing that all he saw was Katherine? That's exactly why it took her every ounce of strength to deny his request.

"No." Not wanting to push the subject, she shot out a simple answer before strutting past him and walking towards her car. Leaving Damon frozen and speechless…

* * *

**[A/N: Good? Bad? What'd ya think? Was it worth the wait? Probably not but still. **

**Hope I'm setting a good example for the new followers I received last chapter. ****_Hi, new friends! *creepy smile.* _****Yep, I'm as weird as it gets. Oh well, I won't hold my breath for the next chapter being early but don't do the opposite either…**

** A question, for Halloween, would you prefer Elena to be dressed as a good angel or a bad angel? The bad angel makes more sense for Katherine but the good angel outfit is REALLY good. What'd ya think?]**

** Next Chapter: Katherine wants Elena to run an errand for her, causing Elena to use her free-pass she won in P.E that one time. But is she the only one?**

** Feedback is Love**


	6. Over Hill, Over Dale

**[A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I actually had this done last week or so but I had some…complications…Christmas and New Year's had me working my butt off!**

**So this was originally planned to be you guy's Christmas Treat but I think New Year's treat would be more appropriate. Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews I had last chapter! You guys are amazing.**

**P.S: The outfit Elena is wearing is on my profile.**

**Here Goes.]**

**Special thanks to my BETA, PorkChopSmall! You're awesome!**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

* * *

Over Hill, Over Dale

* * *

I Week Later- Elena POV-

God! I wish American high school would be more like they are in the movies. From what high school is like in the movies, that's seriously saying something!

Saying I'm homesick is a serious understatement! I miss my friends, I miss my job (yeah, shocker, even for me) and most of all, I miss my school. What? No, not the lessons! Ha-ha, only one could wish; and by 'one' I mean the teaching community. What I'm saying is that I really miss my school generally; one of the things that's different that happens to come in mind; cheerleaders. The ones here are

A: Not the most popular but is snooty and thinks they run the school.

B: Almost all blonde.

The cheerleaders in my school were probably one of the most cooperative and nicest people you'll ever meet! One of the other thing, tables. You get out of class and all you wanna do is find any random table to either eat at, talk to your friends or both. Apparently, here: all the tables are somehow labelled (web techs, losers, geeks ect). You can't sit anywhere without getting the evil eyes from someone who claims that the table is theirs. It truly shocks me at how some people act in this school.

I can't believe I'm saying this but one of the other things I miss is...wait for it...still waiting...almost there...School uniform. I know, I sound like some loser but it's true. At least when wearing school uniform, you don't have a chance to dress slutty. Okay, so maybe a few people from my school used to buy skirts made for 7th graders but not the point.

Apparently, the non-uniform thing doesn't faze Katherine but I guess it was about time she finally noticed what I'm actually wearing to school isn't exactly what she'd preferred I'd wear...

* * *

"First weekend of the job, how does it feel?" Katherine shifted in her spot to get a better view of Elena on the webcam on the laptop she was currently borrowing from Mr Mystery. It wasn't the first time I was skyping with my sister. And boy do I hope it wouldn't be the last; though at the same time, I don't. Is that mean? I have a feeling living a bitchy life has had an impact on me.

"So, I'm guessing he gave in?" I hinted pointing my finger to the screen, pointing out that she is wearing a men's shirt loosely around her body.

"Urgh! Don't remind me! Still no luck." She sulked. "Only reason I'm wearing his shirt is because I just got out of the shower."

"Why am I still here then? Come on, I wanna go home!" The groan escaped my lips as I whined to Katherine, my eyes imploring her to take back her place in Mystic Falls.

"I'm not the only one with tough luck because you're stuck for about 11 more months without anyone realizing anything." Another agonising groan escaped my lips once again "That reminds me..." She starts, moving her lips as if she's a responsible teacher talking to a kid in need of a lecture. "We need to talk..."

"Your breaking up with me, aren't you...? Why! What did I do!?" I put on my best fake hysteria, lightning the mood in advance for the serious conversation we are about to have.

"Not that..." She spoke, pronouncing every syllable in perfection. "I'm concerned about what you're wearing to school."

Dammit!

"You sound like a therapist!" I moaned, breaking her 'higher power' act into dust.

"Your right...I do." She mumbled more to herself. "But seriously. You should, I don't know, wear something that doesn't cover up so much. It's not like your Fat Amy."

"So what you mean is, dress in something slutty." I nod my head in understanding the hidden picture. How I miss uniform.

"Well..." Katherine started, probably thinking of a way to reword my sentence "yeah, pretty much."

"Do I have to?"

"Honey, I don't think you have much of a choice."

* * *

That is how I got to this point.

I swear, in this scenario, it looks like I'm staring at a mixture between me and Katherine, except, it's only the mirror in her bedroom that's looking back at me with judgemental glances.

My eyes shot up and down at the person in the mirror. I'm just hoping it's not cold outside because the outfit Katherine is making me wear is definitely not suitable. My hair is in its normal loose curly style, fanned on one side, resting on one shoulder and the other side flowing behind the other. I was wearing a light pink, one shoulder sweater, hanging loosely around my figure with the left side draping over the short (too short) skirt, the sweater was worn with. The skirt was obviously Katherine's 'must' since it revealed ten times more than covered. To top of the whole outfit, I was presented with a pair of pink vans with white laces; Katherine suggested I wear heals but I gladly refused. The outfit's not as slutty as per say (thanks to the sweater) but it was still a lot different than anything else I have been asked to wear.

However, this time, I was asked by Katherine; who makes a big difference because if I refuse, there's a shot I may get caught. We don't want that now, do we?

Ring, ring! Speak of the devil… I grab my phone that had been discarded long ago and, sure enough, it was Katherine. Go figure.

"May I help you?" I spoke in a worn out voice.

"Sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Katherine mused in a teasingly voice.

"Well…considering it's not my bed, that's an understatement."

"Come one! It's only been like 2 weeks and you already wanna give up!? Cheer up! You're putting me in a mood. If you really wanna give up…" Katherine trailed off, making my face light up with excitement with just the thought of shutting this whole thing. "Then suck it up! This year is the year of events in Mystic Falls and since I'm a part of the second most important founding family after the Lockwood's, you my friend are expected to show up and chitchat with the town folks."

"Now, now. Don't forget I'm also expected to show up at every school dance and show up at the grill after school and weekends and hold a gazillion conversations in class an-"

"Okay, okay!" Katherine huffed, "I surrender! I'm cruel. Well, as weird as it seems, I did call you for something. You still have that reward from P.E right?"

"Yeah…" I stretched each syllable, unsure of what she was on about.

"Good, you won't have to hurt my attendance. I need you to meet someone for me." She vaguely explained. "And for you." With that part quickly added.

"It has to be today!? Some guy was coming to your school to give a lecture and almost half the school's skipping. I was looking forward to an almost deserted school…"

"Well tough luck. Go to the grill. You're expected by a friend of mine at 8:45. Since school starts at 8:30 you'll have enough time to clear everything up in the office and walk all the way to the grill. Now before you ask how you'll find her, just look for a girl wearing a brown leather jacket." Katherine rambled on, her sentences kind of rushed. "Oh well, good luck. Bye now!"

"Kath-" I tried reasoning with her but the very annoying beep of the phone told me otherwise. I guess I should just do as she says if I expect to survive. You know, at least I'll have a day without Damon Freaking Salvatore. I, though extremely unhappy about it, have to say that the day I actually won the authorized day off (with the very little help from the devil himself), was certainly not my last encounter. We just had to be in the same circle of friend, right? Can the universe be any crueller!?

One day without any flirty comments or temptation. It doesn't help that he's good looking. Very, very good looking; very, very, very, very- okay, I'm drifting! Point is that he's a jackass who I can't stand to be around. However, unfortunately, I don't think I have much of a say in it…

* * *

"God! Even you're skipping! What's up with people in this damn school?" Caroline huffed, clearly baffled at the idea of me (well Katherine) out for a day.

"Calm down Care. I'm sure you can go through one day without me." I tried on the Katherine act, which I had now gotten quite used to and comfortable with. To be honest, the Katherine act isn't the only thing that I had gotten used to and comfortable with… Not that I was ever envious or still am but I got to admit, her life is pretty sweet…

"Caroline, we gotta go. Remember we have to be in assembly early today." Bonnie hissed, glancing back and forth to the clock tower in the courtyard and the blonde next to her.

"Oh yeah!" And the light bulb goes bing. "Completely forgot about that! Well, bye Kat."

As Bonnie dragged Caroline to the hallways of the not-so-legendary Mystic Falls High, I for one had to get this certificate-thingy checked out at the office so I can have a verified day off. Weird, right? I also found it weird when I found out the entrance of the office was on the opposite side of the student entrance but I guess I know why the school doesn't want annoying teenagers disturbing other annoying teenagers' annoying parents.

I was walking at a pace that could easily be scaled between medium and 'get me the fuck out of here!' I guess I just wanted to get this secret rendezvous with Katherine's friend over with. Recently, I've been going round Richmond at weekend and afterschool most of the time. Figures there is like a 1% shot someone will recognize me.

In a matter of minutes, I was found eagerly walking/running up to the doorsteps of the office. Her hands gripped the handle of the door leading and pulled it back with all her strength. She later found herself regretting being in a rush because Elena now found her back against the wall next to the now still door, her breath heaving and some hair stuck on her recently applied lip-gloss.

There he was, casually leaning on one of the walls, probably waiting for this certificate to be verified. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

It's not like I'm afraid of him or anything, it's just when I'm around him. I don't know, I just forget Katherine, I be myself because he's so god damn infuriating! And if I hang around him more, I'll be myself more and that would conclude to horrible things…

I take a deep breath before flinging the door open once again, this time opting to a slow pace. I coolly made her way, next to Damon, waiting for someone to come out and verify the certificate. Damon at first looked a little taken back at my attendance but soon recovered with a wide grin, breaking out on his face.

"Katherine." He greeted the smirk still evident on his face.

"Damon. Pleasure, I'm sure." I felt gaze burn my flesh but I connected my eyes to the glass separating the waiting room to the office. I couldn't dare to make eye contact.

Turns out, though; that for this one time, luck was on my side. Because a woman, looking in her mid-thirties, emerged from a room labelled 'Printing' with what I'm guessing is Damon's to take home. She was wearing a brown pencil skirt, coming up to her knees and the ugliest blouse I've ever seen. Shouldn't have gone for the green…

"I've got yours right here Mr Salvatore." She said perkily as Damon flashed one of his charming smiles. Seriously, what is this woman? 36? And she's hitting on a student. I roll my eyes at her being ever so obvious. I guess that did the trick because her attention was now reverted to me. "How may I help you?" She walked over to the glass, her voice now dimmed and an annoyed look in her eyes.

She handed Damon the paper with a cracking smile.

"I would like to authorize my certificate."

"Oh yes." Her demeanour lowering as she literally snatched the piece of paper from my hands. With that, she left with a dirty look.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath with an amused look from Damon directed at me.

* * *

I walked in the grill, repeating the tid-bit of information given to me by Katherine. Brown leather jacket, brown leather jacket! How hard could it be?

I took stealthy steps through the grill, examining everyone in the 'not so packed' grill since it's a Monday morning. Everyone here look like they just want to get drunk before the PM. I continue on my observation when I see a woman in her twenties near the darts board.

I make my way up to her, making sure that there wasn't anyone else the same as her. When I was arm's length away from her, I solemnly tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She probably has no idea who I am.

Her head shot around to meet my gaze. "Ah, Elena, is it?" Okay, so she does know who I am.

"You don't know how much I enjoyed someone call me that!" I drifted into a more comfortable zone, knowing she knew my secret. She returned with a small smile playing at her lips.

"You play?"

"Little bit." Sure, I might've gotten a prize at school but no biggie. "So," I started, curiosity taking me over, "How do you know about me and Katherine?"

"Very good question; I was waiting for you to bring that up." The woman took her first shot, landing on double 20. "You honestly think Katherine Peirce, the one who got an F- on her ICT exams junior year can find a person online?"

Suddenly it clicked. So she was the one who helped Katherine? Go figure. She must have noticed the turning happening in my brain because she let put a small chuckle; must be the wide eyes.

"Don't look too surprised. There is a brain underneath all this."

I took a moment to take all the information in.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence, "You know my name, I think it's only fair if I know yours."

Realization dawned on her pretty features that she'd yet to introduce herself. "My name is Nadia. Nadia Petrova."

* * *

It is so relieving to hear I actually have an ally less than 500 miles away from me. Really relieving. Yet so relieving, it's actually put me in a good mood. Who would've guessed?

I waved at Nadia across the grill as she was already edging the exit. As she walked out after responding to my farewells, I see the thing I really don't want to encounter at the moment. As per usual, there he is. Damon Salvatore.

I'm not letting him ruin my mood. I clutch the darts in my hand but let my hand out instantly as the pointy part made contact with my skin. I let a small shriek but I guess it wasn't small enough because his head turned to the way of the familiar sound.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I ducked. Why on earth did I duck!?

I counted up to thirty, just hoping he'd leave it alone and, well, leave me alone. I popped my head up a little and scanned the grill. I let out a sigh of relief when there was no sign of him. That was a close one! I'm sorry but I just don't want to blow my cove, especially the 'talk' I just had with Nadia. And since Damon's infuriating behaviour seems to bring out my 'Elena' side, I'd rather stay the hell away from him.

Turns out the universe had different plans for me because when I got up from my unnecessary hiding spot, I heard his familiar velvet voice and a hand on my forearm, "Looking for this?" I whip around on instinct and grabbed his wrist. I pushed it the way it shouldn't go and found a pressure point before squeezing it with all my life.

He solemnly yelped out in pain as his knee gave out. As soon as I realized who I was dealing with, I instantly let go of his wrist and helped him up to standing position.

"How the fuck did you know how to do that!?" He exclaimed whilst shaking his hand ferociously to get some colour back in them.

"Oh my god! Damon, I'm so sorry!" And with that, my Katherine act shattered to pieces like a damaged mirror.

"Is this what dying feels like?" He muttered in pain. Okay, so that trick can hurt just a little bit. His misery just snapped me out of my 'non-Katherine' act and reminded me exactly who I'm supposed to be right now.

"Next time, don't jump me." I coolly replied, fetching the darts that had previously discarded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Damon started, pre-cautiously, his hands waving in warning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, come on Damon. It's just darts." I started aiming for my shot.

"Yeah and the last time you tried, you almost shot me in the eye." He continued in a 'matter-of-fact' voice as he unintentionally joined me, by my side.

"I've got moves you've never seen." I replied vaguely before taking mu shot and proving my point by hitting bulls eye.

"Not bad, not bad." He complimented with slow claps. "Wanna go someplace with me?"

"If that someplace is your bedroom…" I paused to see his reaction but turned back to her new dart, "I'll pass."

"Always assuming aren't you Katherine." He mused, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "But, I'm actually heading out of this boring town. I sure would like company." He said more to himself.

"Ask Rebekah, I'm sure she'll happily oblige." Katherine did tell me to hold a grudge…

"Come on," Damon edged towards me, ignoring my comment and out-stretching his hand. "What better thing do you have to do?"

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" I spoke, a little louder than usual because we were driving at full speed down the A13 highway and Damon insisted we open some of the windows.

"Over hill, over dale, through bush, through brier, over park, over pale, through flood, through fire." Damon smirked; obviously enjoying shrouding me in curiosity.

"Seriously Damon!" I whined in my seat like a three year old and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. Yep, my Katherine act is out of the window, just like I expected it to…

"Calm down, we're here." Damon stated as the blue vehicle (I don't think car is the right word) slowed down and pulled up near an opening of a forest.

"You drove me all the way here so we could 'hang out' at Grove hill Forest!?" At least that's what the sign said, who knows what he's capable of now… Okay, so I might be over acting.

"Come on! It'll be fun." He encouraged in a 'not-so' convincing voice.

What have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

5 Hours Later

Ultimate fun.

Yep, those, out of all the words out there, are the ones I've chosen to describe the past, say, 5 hours. Who knew!?

Damon Salvatore can be annoying from time to time; okay, all the time! But, the point is, annoyingness makes the best company. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't so dim in the brain, he would've figured out that I am not Katherine because I'm acting nothing like her.

So now, after hours of running around, we were perched on one of the sturdy, high branches of a white oak tree, waiting for the sun to set. I tried to hide my fear of heights, which seemed impossible because of how high we both were. Apparently, Katherine was fearless.

"Thanks for today Damon. I really needed it." I broke the comfortable silence as I leaned further back into the tree. Damon turned his head with a surprised look on his face but a slight smile playing along his lips.

"Katherine Peirce? Needing comfort?" He emphasized his words as if they were sacred.

I playfully hit him.

"Oh ha, ha,"

"I do my best." He flashed his signature smirk, which I'm so familiar with, as I giggle softly. "Well, I'm glad I brought you. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to push myself onto the lake." He laced his voice with borderline humour and sarcasm but there was a warm element to his eyes that seemed unshakeable. What is up with this side of Damon!?

"The suns setting!" I exclaim as I notice the skies with a more orangey flare.

"Yippee." Damon sarcastically drawled out.

"Hide the attitude; it was your idea to come up here."

I am risking blowing my cover by hanging around with Damon but I don't this it's because he's annoying…anymore at least.

* * *

**[So, *hint* *hint* Damon is just mere chapters away from finding out *wink* *wink*. But maybe I'm lying, maybe I'm not.**

**REVIEWERS CHALLENGE**

**So I need some help. I'm losing my muse and I think it's because I'm not reading anymore fanfiction lately. I just really am tired of searching through the 30k stories so if you'd like a quick update, review your ABSOLUTE favourite delena fanfiction and I'll check it out :).]**

**Next Chapter: Elena has to survive her first confrontation with her 'parents' and go through with the first founders event of her unfortunate year as Katherine Pierce.**

**Feedback is Love**


End file.
